What High School Does to A Demigod
by xXColorhei
Summary: Percy's friends pick him up from school. But will he survive long enough with a jock, a flirts clown and crazy friends? There are some things even a demigod can't handle. High school. -oneshot-for now...


**Doing oneshots again! I'm taking a break from my 'series stories' and made this cute lil' thing.**

**For fun. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What High School Does to A Demigod**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percy leaned against a tree outside his school and sighed, as he looked around for a green van that his friends from camp will use to pick him up.

It was his first day of school, and his friends wanted to spend just a little more time at camp before they officially went with school.

He brushed some dust from his shoulder. They had just called a few minutes before, saying that they would pick him up in a green van, and they warned Percy that since Thalia's driving, he should watch out. Percy thought they forgot that calling a demigod means a universal monster signal to 'mess up my face please.'

So, after battling a hellhound in the school halls, expertly avoiding Tara and her make upped gang, he made his way to a tree.

He looked around his school frowning. He used to school here when he was younger and scrawny. Everyone pushed him around.

_Percy flinched as a guy pushed him to a locker, and it his back, hard._

"_Whatcha gonna do Jackson? Call your friends?" A guy called out, smirking._

"_Oh wait, you don't have any!" Another guy laughed._

_Percy mumbled something, and looked away._

"_What was that Jackson?" The guy sneered._

"_I said why are you wasting your time on me? Your life must probably suck that you sink to this level." Percy smirked._

_The first guy grabbed his collar, "What did you just say Jackson?"_

_Percy glared, "You heard me doofuses."_

_He was about to send a punch when the other guy stopped him, "Hey Jace, I think he's implying we beat up his other friend! That kid with the leg problem!"_

_Percy's eyes widened, "Stay away from him! He's being bullied enough!"  
Jace glared, "You gonna take the beating for him, tough guy?"_

_Percy narrowed his eyes. Then he lowered his head in defeat. "Yes."_

_Tara, a girl who was popular for her looks, laughed. "You're such a loser Percy!"_

Percy was shook out of his thoughts when Jace and his lackeys came by. Jace still schooled here, but he was worse, he was a playboy now too.

Jace noticed him and ran up to him, a smirk plastered on his stupid face.

"If it isn't Jackson!" He smirked and crossed his arms, and his three goons snickered behind me.

"So you're here to bother me again. Just like old times eh." Percy smirked, because he towered over Jace.

Jace, the stupid idiot he was, growled a not-so-threatening growl. "You shut your mouth Jackson, remember last time?"

Percy nodded and looked at his fingernails, wishing he'd go away and sulk in his miserable life status.

This, angered Jace more and he drew back his fist.

BAM!

Percy caught his hand.

Jace, who looked mortified, said, "Let go!"

Percy smirked, and kicked him where the sun-don't-shine. Hard.

Jace winced and doubled over in pain and landed on the ground.

The three 'Jace followers' looked at him, and Percy raised his brow, "There's more where that came from."

They whimpered and scooted away, dragging a moaning Jace with them.

"Ugh, what's taking them so long!" Percy moaned as he checked his watch.

4:26

They're twenty-six minutes late. And to think Percy thought they'd get here faster since Thalia was driving.

Soon, his three friends spotted him and ran over to him.

"Hey Percy! We're going to the mall. Wanna come?" Erin said. Erin was a friend of Percy's, and Percy was oblivious to the fact that Erin was _in love _with him. She had long black hair and brown eyes.

Even though Percy told them all that "I have freaking girlfriend that I love and spent half my life with", they don't believe him.

"Yeah, we're going to skate and kick Briar's ass!" That was from Rei, who had blond hair and brown eyes.

Briar, who was right next to him, "Not if I kick your ass first!" he had brown hair that had gel, to make it stick up. He had blue eyes.

"What if I kick you right now?" Rei retorted.

"Not if I kick you first!" Briar said, readying his foot.

"Oh no you won't—" Rei said, also readying his foot.

"Uhm, guys, I don't think you should—" I started, but before they could listen, they both kicked each other's butts. At the same time.

"Darn it!" Rei said, rubbing his butt, Briar just smirked, "HA! Mine hurt more!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"HA!" Rei said, "You just admitted yours didn't hurt!"  
Briar's eyes widened and he was about to say something when Percy punched them both in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow!"

"Shut up." Percy sighed, but there was amusement in his eyes. Erin laughed. Briar and Rei glared at each other while rubbing their shoulders.

"Sorry guys." I said. "Can't. My _girlfriend _whom I adore," He added some sarcasm, "and my friends from camp are picking me up. We going to visit camp one last time before I officially start school in tarta—this hell hole." He said, quickly correcting himself. _I almost said tartarus. _He mentally face-palmed.

So much for being a hero.

Erin rolled her eyes, "Give it up Percy, your camp friends might be real, but you're just using the whole girlfriend act to turn down Tara without punching her in her clown face."

Briar and Rei nodded vigorously, fearing to be punched again.

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Psh, wait and see, they'll come, and you'll see how _fake _she is."  
Briar and Rei took up the challenge and Erin looked hurt.

"Sorry Rin-rin, but I really have a girlfriend." Percy apologized.

Erin muttered "We'll see."

Then Tara came.

She had curly blond hair and bright green eyes, which would've looked pretty if she wasn't wearing skimpy clothes and looking like someone shoved make up in her face and left it like that.

She had her friends with her, and when she spotted him, she sashayed over to him.

"Hey Perce!" Percy flinched, because only his close friends called him that. Tara winked at him, "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me today? I know a really great place to eat." She said, but was obviously implying something else.

"Uh, sorry Tara, but I have a great girlfriend." Percy tried to reason but Tara just frowned, "Give it up. I know you're just being hard to get."

Percy shook his head, "Seriously Tara. You used to tease me too when I was younger."

Tara sighed, "You know I was just joking!"

"Calling me a dumb retard and mentally handicapped and accusing me of assault is just a joke? I suffered hell." He said, remembering those times, and flinching because he really did suffer hell, as in Tartarus itself.

Erin put her hand on his shoulder.

Tara poutedand actually looked sorry and tried to reached her hand to him, key word, _tried, _but he scooted away from his friends and Tara, wanting to avoid all the attention.

He'd been getting it a lot ever since he walked in the school and became captain of the swim team.

He hadn't changed that much, had he?

He just sighed, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

He was about to walk away, when there was a loud honking sound.

A green van was headed straight towards him.

Using his demigod reflexes, he jumped out of the way, glaring at the driver's seat.

"Seriously Thalia?" Percy shouted, but he couldn't help but smile.

Erin asked, "Who's Thalia?"

"A cousin of mine." Percy replied, as he stood straight and waited for them to come out.

Thalia was first, "Kelp head! I'm glad to see ya!" Thalia said, giving him a short hug, "Yeah right, Pinecone face. Trying to run me over with a truck holding a dozen people is totally a nice 'hello!'" He said, and Thalia stuck her tongue out. "I'm going to get everyone out." She said, and soon, she came back with Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Jason, Nico, Reyna, Frank and Rachel.

Jason gave Percy a man hug, "Wassup Snow white slayer?" Jason smirked. He gave him that stupid nick name since he defeated Gaea.

"Nothing much. Schoolwork. Clown faced girls. Doofuses. Friends," Percy said gesturing to the three people at his back, who seemed shocked but Erin waved awkwardly, eyeing Annabeth. "More schoolwork. Detention. Swimming. Hellhound. Bad teachers." He finished.

Jason shrugged, "Nothing much, huh?" Leo shook Percy by the shoulder, "Hey Percy! I'm so glad we arrived here! Annabeth wouldn't stop talking about yo—" Annabeth grabbed Leo and covered his mouth and grinned nervously at Percy. Percy smirked, "Really?" Annabeth sighed and dropped his hand, "Thanks a lot Leo." Annabeth glared. "You just pumped his ego by a thousand!"

Percy smiled and gave her short peck on the lips. And gave a look that said, _later._

Annabeth just smiled.

"I wish I had popcorn." Thalia said. "Can you feel the sexual tension?" Percy shoved her in the shoulder. "Nico!" He said, and Nico waved, holding fries and a burger from McDonalds. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Percy asked. Nico sighed, "Why does everyone think that all the time?! Can't a guy just buy food stuff, eat them, barf, without making them think he'll raise the dead?!"

Percy chuckled "Not unless he's a son of Hades, the no." Nico 'humphed' and Percy gave Hazel a hug, "Hey Haze."

"Hey Percy! You should have seen Frank and Reyna! He turned into a squirrel, and Reyna screamed and freaked out!"

Percy turned to Reyna and smiled. She rolled her eyes, "Shut up and get the hugging over with." She said, holding her arms out, and Percy gave a her a short praetor (heehee) hug.

Rachel and Percy brofisted and he gave Piper a hug too.

"I want to go to camp so badly." Percy cried, and faked in being in pain, which he did pretty well. "They made me do the splits! Coach was like, 'DO THE SPLITS!'" **(A/N: Heehee, Adventure Time reference! :P Oh Finn.)**

They laughed and I gestured to my friends at the back.

They all went to me excitedly, and started to introduce each other.

Erin smiled sheepishly at Annabeth, "Sorry for trying to flirt with Percy, Annabeth. His descriptions were so heavily detailed with words I didn't know he could pronounce or know and made you seem like a goddess." Annabeth raised her brow at me. Oh I am never going to hear the end of this. "So I thought you weren't real."

Annabeth laughed, "It's fine. Percy's an idiot. You should be glad you don't date him."

I feigned hurt, "Ouchies."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and gestured for everyone to get in the van, which they did and waved bye to my friends.

As Annabeth and I were about to go in, Tara walked up to us, "Percy! You could do so much better!" She shouted in anger and gestured at Annabeth.

Percy just smiled softly, "Anyone can be prettier, hotter, or even smarter than Annabeth, but no one can be just like her."

Annabeth smirked, "Go flirt with an idiot who'll want you."

Tara 'humphed' and said, "You may have him now, but I'll soon have him wrapped around my finger." She stormed off, pushing anyone in her way, including her goons.

Annabeth looked at me, "Thanks Seaweed brain." I kissed her cheek, "Anytime."

The van door opened and there was Piper, "There'll be time for that at camp lovebirds!" She said, before pulling us in.

The trip held a comfortable silence, and soon, Annabeth spoke up.

"A goddess huh?" She teased. I went red, and everyone started cracking up, including Thalia, who was driving like crazy and almost ran over a sign. Laughing did not help her state.

"Oh man Percy, you are _sooooo_ whipped." Leo snickered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That was fun! Heehee!**

**Maybe I should make this into a series or something.**


End file.
